


Perdono quello che ho dentro perché vivrò in questo posto, in questa casa, tutta la mia vita

by bardsknight



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsknight/pseuds/bardsknight
Summary: «Quale risposta vuoi, capo?»«Quale sei disposto a darmi?»«Quella che ti darà ulteriori pesi sul sonno? Quella che ti farà sorridere perché è banale, o perché è una battuta?»«Se vuoi, puoi offrirmele tutte.»





	Perdono quello che ho dentro perché vivrò in questo posto, in questa casa, tutta la mia vita

**Author's Note:**

> buah. I’m back again e stavolta è più un testo da venerdì sera. Sorry. Non so più scrivere come una volta. In compenso ho deciso di scrivere due one-shot a parte: la prima era “Mi potrai ritrovare nel giardino sul retro”, che in teoria doveva essere una raccolta, poi è diventata una storia singola; alla fine è venuto fuori anche questo. Non garantisco per eventuali shot nel futuro che seguano questo filo del discorso.  
> Il titolo viene da Crystals, degli Of Monsters and Men: “I forgive what is within ‘cause I’m in this house, in this home, all my time”. Ho sempre pensato che la casa si riferisse al corpo (complici Aldo, Giovanni e Giacomo, mi sa).  
> Come sempre cerco di parlare di cose importanti nella maniera più delicata possibile. Se ho scritto idiozie fatemelo sapere.

** Perdono quello che ho dentro perché vivrò in questo posto,  
in questa casa, tutta la mia vita **

«Perché fumi in quel modo, McCree?»

Gabriel era sinceramente curioso. Da quando avevano avuto quella discussione durante una partita di scacchi, Reyes aveva ipotizzato di poter fare un po’ di pressione e cominciare a capire che diavolo fosse successo a Jesse prima di Blackwatch e prima della Deadlock. Aveva deciso di chiedere delle sigarette e dei sigari perché il modo in cui li teneva in mano e inspirava non era una supposizione di Gabriel, ma una _verità fattuale_ (come avrebbe detto suo padre Luke), mentre non aveva prove consistenti riguardo il passato di Jesse. E poi McCree fumava in quella maniera soltanto quando pensava di essere da solo, per cui doveva esserci un valido motivo dietro. 

Jesse non perse il ritmo e ribatté, veloce come una lama d’argento (perché aveva la lingua tagliente e argentina, come si suol dire): «Non sapevo ci fosse un protocollo da seguire per fumare, signore.»

«Non tentare di sviare la discussione sulle regole – anche perché sei l’ultimo a poter parlare di regole, visto quante ne infrangi.» E prima che Jesse potesse rispondere ancora, Gabriel assunse un tono meno severo, appoggiando la schiena al muro, di fronte al giovane. Con Jesse seduto in equilibrio su una sedia e con lo sguardo un po’ annoiato, un po’ infastidito, Reyes aggiunse: «Anche se nell’ultimo periodo stai migliorando.»

«È tutto merito di Shimada.»

«Stai tirando la corda usando la carta di Genji, lo sai che è pestifero quanto te.»

Jesse ridacchiò perché _pestifero_ era una parola che non sentiva da una vita e rendeva l’immagine del _demonietto sparviero_ ancora più divertente. «Scusa, capo.»

«Non c’è bisogno di scuse. Ero solo interessato al modo in cui tieni il sigaro.»

In quel momento McCree si levò il sigaro dalla bocca, tenendolo tra le punte del pollice e del medio, mentre le altre dita erano sollevate in un arco, come il suo sopracciglio sinistro. Lasciò cadere il bruciato nel posacenere. «Signore, tu hai mai fumato?»

«Di rado, per questioni di lavoro. Non mi piace avere l’odore del fumo addosso o intorno, ma ci convivo. Capisco perché uno possa fumare.» 

(Un giorno lontano ricorderà questa conversazione, e allora forse non coglierà più l’ironia della sorte, ma solo la sua insopportabile verità – perciò la sua risata verrà dalle viscere della terra, e non dal cuore.)

«Il sigaro è diverso dalla sigaretta – per me, almeno. È più personale. Il mio vecchio fumava sigari, e anche il boss della Deadlock li fumava.»

Gabe attese, perché era chiaro che McCree sapesse _benissimo_ di non aver risposto alla domanda. Incrociò le braccia e aspettò.

«Così ho cominciato anch’io, dopo un po’.»

«Sicuro che i tuoi vecchi compari alla Deadlock non ti abbiano costretto? Il nonnismo è una cosa normale in questi ambienti.»

«In _questi_ ambienti? Non intendevi in _quelli_ , capo?»

«Forse dovrei darti qualche mansione straordinaria alla mensa. Sono abbastanza sicuro che Matelda abbia bisogno di qualche _anima pia_ per lavare le pentole antiaderenti, visto che non possono essere messe in lavastovigli—» 

«Hai vinto, hai vinto, boss.» Disse Jesse, levando le mani in segno di resa. «Fumo perché mi ricorda di quando ero con la mia famiglia. Non ho molti ricordi felici della mia infanzia –non è stato un bel periodo, ma non per colpa dei miei – e tra i pochi che ho c’è mio padre seduto assieme ai vecchi della sua famiglia e di quella di mia madre mentre tutti fumano, chi sigarette, chi sigari. Ero lì perché dovevo portare il caffè a tutti loro.» Poi McCree scrollò le spalle, senza allontanare lo sguardo da un punto preciso dell’orizzonte che conosceva soltanto lui. « Non credo ci fosse un motivo vero per cui lo tenevano in mano così. Forse era un modo per accomunare una famiglia allargata – in fondo, tra parenti materni e paterni andavano tutti d’accordo. Fumare il sigaro in questa maniera, come facevano mio padre e i miei vecchi, mi ricorda da dove arrivo e perché sono qui.»

«Perché sei qui, Jesse?»

Solo a quel punto McCree si rivolse al proprio superiore, sbattendo le palpebre come se si fosse svegliato da un viaggio su un altro piano materiale – come se avesse visto o rivisto degli eventi indescrivibili perché tutti compressi assieme, come i lembi di papiro premuti uno sull’altro per comporre un rotolo su cui scrivere qualcosa di nuovo – quel momento preciso tra Jesse e Gabriel, vulnerabile ma sincero. «Quale risposta vuoi, capo?»

«Quale sei disposto a darmi?»

«Quella che ti darà ulteriori pesi sul sonno? Quella che ti farà sorridere perché è banale, o perché è una battuta?»

«Se vuoi, puoi offrirmele tutte.» A quel punto era però necessaria una spiegazione che Gabriel pensava fosse già ben chiara a Jesse, ma che evidentemente non lo era stata. Per questo motivo Reyes si sedette al fianco del ragazzo (esattamente quanto era vecchia la sua anima? Aveva vissuto altre vite, o aveva vissuto _troppo_ di questa vita?) e cercò il proprio punto preciso dell’orizzonte che avrebbe conosciuto soltanto lui. «In Overwatch cerchiamo di rendere il mondo un posto più vivibile—»

«Siamo come le Miss Universo con la pace nel mondo, insomma—»

«Sto cercando di fare un discorso serio, Jesse. Miss Universo è un’altra cosa, come avrai notato. È chiaro che non possiamo mettere d’accordo tutti, ma è anche vero che dobbiamo cercare di raggiungere il massimo risultato con i nostri sforzi. E se non comincio dai miei subordinati, che razza di capo dell’organizzazione sarei?»

Jesse aveva capito. Almeno, questo dal suo cenno d’assenso, prima di tirar fuori un sorriso da faccia di bronzo e aggiungere: «Be’, se _proprio proprio_ vogliamo puntualizzare non sei il comandante in capo di Overwatch, però... Ho capito cosa intendi.» Quindi finì il sigaro e lo spense nel posacenere che aveva lasciato sul pavimento. L’avrebbe recuperato, svuotato e riordinato quando si sarebbe alzato. «Volevo— _voglio_ che non ci siano più famiglie di seconda serie, non volevo finire in prigione, e il caffè qui lo fanno buono.»

Gabriel sorrise, e appena ridacchiò (giusto un pochino, per ammorbidire l’atmosfera). «C’è qualcosa che puoi fare domattina per cominciare a svolgere la tua missione?»

«È questo il punto. Non so da dove partire – nella Deadlock avevamo un solo modo per farlo, e ora sono sopraffatto dalla quantità di cose che potrei fare ma che non so se potranno essere utili, o controproducenti. Qui non mi sento libero come nella Deadlock – e lì non avevamo scelta! Mi sembra di avere le mani legate.» _Mi sento come se avessi mancato una promessa a me stesso_ rimase nella testa di McCree.

«Posso parlarne con Morrison, ma devo avere il tuo permesso, prima. Posso chiedergli di passarmi file e documenti da inoltrare a te riguardo congressi e conferenze, magari con dei contatti che puoi cominciare a sentire—»

«Ci penserò.» Era facile per McCree tornare sulla difensiva dopo essersi esposto a tal punto, e Reyes poteva immaginare l’imbarazzo nel raccontarsi in maniera così autentica. Magari non aveva detto tutto, ma – aveva parlato. Del proprio passato, come della propria situazione attuale, e questo in qualche modo lo fece sentire esposto. Reyes capiva e accettava – un capo forse non dovrebbe sempre farlo, ma in questo caso un permesso se lo accordò.

«Va bene.» Gabriel guardò male il rimasuglio di sigaro nel posacenere e aggiunse: «Magari fuma di meno, McCree.»

L’imp sbuffò come una pentola in ebollizione – un pentolino di quelli per scaldare l’acqua del tè, che non dovrebbe mai bollire per preparare un buon infuso. 

«Sono ordini, soldato. Non lo impongo per cattiveria, ma per farti sopravvivere.»

«Lo so, boss, lo so.» Rispose Jesse, con l’aria di uno sconfitto. Alzandosi, acchiappò il posacenere da terra per mettere tutto in ordine.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio in cui i due si trovavano in piedi uno di fronte all’altro prima di congedarsi, poi Gabriel fece un cenno con la testa e disse: «Grazie per la chiacchierata, Jesse.»

«Vorrei poter dire “Quando vuoi”, ma so che non sarebbe la verità, quindi non lo dirò, capo. Però – grazie per aver ascoltato.»

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto.


End file.
